Alex Rider In Love
by Katerina Lavender
Summary: Alex Fells In Love On A Mission


(STORY STARTS)

KATHERINA'S P.O.V

I woke up, wash and change then went to my son John who was sleeping like an angel so I got his clothes ready for the day ahead where I would be out shopping with Mark who was to keep me safe from anyone who would hurt me but really I was going to the bank for some money. In town I walked into the bank with John when someone walked in with a gun in the air shouting for money so John started to cry and I looked at him and smiled as he stopped and fell to sleep.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY, GIVE IT TO ME NOW OR I WILL KILL ONE OF YOU!" He shouted

"Here but please just let the young girl and the baby go" A man said

"Shut up fall and no this is a hold up" he replied

Hours later and we all were sitting next to each other as a lady looked at my son and then away so I looked at my son when I man the was holding us here turn to the lady next to me and grabbed her and shot her the got a man to pull her to the door and kicked her out.

ALEX'S P.O.V

As I walked into Alan's office at MI6 I saw Alan and Mrs. Jonas there and they talked a hold up in a bank where a women was killed so they wanted me to go in there and try to the killer to got outside and give him self up so when I got there I walked in though the back and the men that was holding them all saw me so he grabbed me and pushed me down to the floor in front of a girl who was holding a baby so I got up and sat next to her as the guy looked around so I just waited for a minute or two, then a man was helping another lady with her crying child but the guy was getting mad so the girl next to me went over and pasted her a teddy and the same man got up and walked over to the guy.

"Hey can we just move the children to another room?" he asked

"No, No one will leave this room end of!" He shouted

"Please they re so young and it ant right please?" I asked

"No" he answered

"Please sir I don't these poor souls living with this day hunting them ever" the girl said

"No!" he shouted

He walked over and grabbed the girl so I walked over and hit his face so he let her go and I kicked his gun away and a man got and pointed it at him so he walked over and the guy walked back and out the door as the police grabbed him and the meds helped us and checked us over as the girl walked over with a lad and her son as she past him over and walked over to me and smiled the kissed my cheek and walked away. A week later and Alan and Mrs. Jonas wanted me to join a gang.

"This Is Katherina Emily Parker and her son John Parker, she has a brother who the gang leader and her son is his that all we know so we need you go in there and find out" they said

Once I got there I saw this girl and she showed me to the leader s office and I sat down and started talking to Rick after a week there and I was getting closer to Katherina. One day I was looking out my window and I feel arms warped around me so I looked to see Katherina so I turn and warped my arms around her as we shared kisses, we pulled back and looked at me.

"Alex there something going on with you please tell me?" She asked

"You wouldn't like it Kate" I answered

"How do you know Alex?" She asked

"Fine but I did say it" I answered

"What?" She asked

"I love you so badly" I answered

"Really Alex?" she asked

"Yea Kate I do" I answered

Weeks on and one day Kate was out with John and then Rick come in and looked at me so I stood up.

KATHERINA'S P.O.V

As I was in the shop getting things for me and everyone else when we all saw a car driving and then it crash though the window as it stop and everyone was getting up or trying to get out but I was stuck and the I saw smoke then fire as I tried to get away with John but we couldn't get out

ALEX'S P.O.V

I was lying on my bed when Rick come in and looks a bit off

"Kate has not come back" he said

So I ran to the fire and looked around for Kate but then I hear her scream so I ran inside and shouted for her.

"KATE! KATE!" I shouted

"ALEX!" She replied

KATHERINA'S P.O.V

Alex found us then ran out just before the shop fell down and sucked into the fire. Once home I was with Alex in my room and we just laid on my bed and Alex kissed me passionately but we fell to sleep, Rick come in and smiled as us then walked out. The next morning I woke up to see Alex there looking at me with a smile as I moved a bit closer to him and we kissed for a bit but then the boys come in and pulled Alex away so I smiled the got ready for the day a head of me as I got John ready and we head down stairs for breakfast then I was cleaning the place as John played until lunch come and went.

ALEX'S P.O.V

Mouths on and I use to tell Alan what is happening but I stop the day Katherina and I started dating and now we were laying on her bed talking about me moving to her room or her to mine but then she got on top of me and smiled as I looked at her.

"You look good in my tops Kathy" I said to her

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah" I answered

She lead down as my hands were on her side and we kissed when John come in and smiled at us.

"Mommy?" he asked

"Come here honey" I answered

He walked over and laid with us as Alex looked so happy at John, so John laid on Alex and I smiled and got up.

"I'll take him to his room" I said

"No it's fine, I don't mind him here" He replied

"Ok Alex thank you, your the first to let John sleep with us" I said

"Well I guess they missed out on a beautiful girl" he replied

"I ant beautiful" I said

He looked at me and kissed me then we went to sleep. The next morning and the gang went with Alex to do something and it was just John and I in the house so we sat and did what we like but they come back with an hurt Alex so they laid him down on my bed as I got to work with saving him but John was crying and Rick took him off to his room and they others went as I sat with Alex as he sleeps then I went to sleep.

ALEX P.O.V

I woke up to see Kathy asleep so I smiled, hold her hand when she woke up, looked at me and we kissed but my side was hurting so we pulled back and looked at it. time on and we become closer then before, one day I woke up and looked at my love as she woke up and we kissed

KATHERINA'S P.O.V

I woke up to see Alex there looking at me as we kissed and Alex growled appreciatively and licked at my lower lip. I granted him entrance and he explored my mouth, enticing my tongue to play. I accepted and he won the little wrestle match. I then moved my hands from his hair to his flannel and unbuttoned it, slipping it off him as his hands travelled up my shirt removing my shirt. Alex was wearing a wife beater underneath his flannel, I tugged it playfully and he smirked. He pulled that off and hovered over top of me. our kissed became more wanted. I loved his rough and calloused hands travelling along my body. Alex trailed kisses from my mouth along my jaw line and my neck; I think trying to find my sweet spot. I moaned when he kissed at my collarbone, he smirked against my skin knowing he had found it and began sucking and nibbling there. I moaned more because of it and arched my back, giving him more access to my collarbone. Alex took the opportunity as I felt him slid his hands to my back to unclasp my bra and flung it away from us, kissing down to my breasts and massaging one while nibbling and licking the other. I moaned louder at this and tangled my fingers in his hair. When he stopped on one he smirked and switched, massaging the one he had been working on while his mouth favoured the other. When both were hard he kissed down my body until he reached my pants, he undid them and pulled them off. Kissing his way back up with a hand went and rubbed my inner thigh.

"Am I your first?" he asked, I guess he had to know.

"Yes, please don't stop...I want this, I want you." I whispered, panting and meeting his eyes.

Alex nodded and slipped my panties off. He massaged my clit, making me moan again as I reached down to undo his pants. I undid them with little difficulty and slid them down as far as I could; Alex kicked them off the rest of the way and slid off his boxers before I could reach them. He slipped a finger in me. I moaned louder this time and fisted my hands in the sheets. Alex slipped another finger in and scissor his fingers, stretching me. He suddenly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, ready to thrust in. are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, please Alex...I need you." I moaned, Alright...I can't promise to be genital though." He warned and thrust into me, I whimpered at the sudden pain. After a while I nodded for him to continue, he began to move slowly at first but then got faster. I moaned again and tangled my hands in his hair, wrapping my legs around his waist so he could go deeper. I wanted him to go deeper, harder, give me more. I moaned telling him "More...give me more." He seemed to get it because he growled and gave me more. I looked into his eyes. He pounded into me, after a while he pulled out and flipped me around so I was on top and I started to ride him. Going harder and faster as I moaned in pleasure, I was near Cumming. He then flipped so I was laying and he keeps pushing into me so I moaned as loud as he slammed into me going faster and faster. Alex! I screamed in ecstasy as I came, letting him slide deeper in me, forcing him to come as well. He rode out his orgasm, and lay on top of me with him still inside of me. We looked at each other and kissed then he laid his head on my chest and cuddled close to me, sleepy and exhausted. He panted hard and held me close. That was I began but he cut in saying great? I nodded and kissed him. We went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to not see Alex so I got up and dressed and Alex walked in so I smiled at him and he walked over and we kissed.

"Great night with you" he said

"What us becoming one?" I asked

"Yeah and to say you were my first too" he answered

"Oh" I said

We kissed again but then John come in crying so we got dressed and I held him to me as Alex stand next to me.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked

"Mommy" he answered

So we looked at the door when we hear a load of sounds so we backed away when the door open to see a man there with a gun so I pulled John closer as Alex stood in front of me and the guy lowered the gun and smiled at Alex.

"ALEX! How are you?" he asked

"Fine and you Wolf?" Alex asked

"Well been better but we had to come in 'cause you never called in mouths" he answered

"Oh sorry" Alex said

As they all went and Alex was in the room and started to pack as I stand and watch with a sad heart as he turns to us.

"Katherina would you like to come home with me?" he asked

"Really Alex?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Well if John like-" i was cut off

"Yeaaaaa!" John said

so we packed and went off to Alex home. Once at his home we unpacked and we got John off to sleep then went to our room and lay to sleep. Mouths on and everything was falling apart so I packed up and did a letter to alex and went.

ALEX'S P.O.V

As I found a letter with my name on it so I read it and then ran to the train stations looking for Kathy and when I found her I turned her to face me as I kissed her like no tomorrow.

"Please don't leave me" I said

"I'm sorry Alex but we're falling apart" She replied

And I walked on and that was it as the train head off.


End file.
